


Beneath our Shades

by themoonylupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoonylupin/pseuds/themoonylupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sua relação tinha vários tons e eles a empurravam como uma respiração cortada, esperando quem teria coragem de misturá-los primeiro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath our Shades

**Author's Note:**

> Escrita para o Shade, uma velha sombra de promessa.

_Quem me dera pudesse pegar seu otimismo e guardá-lo junto com todas as suas mentiras numa mochila às minhas costas, sempre ao alcance para relembrar. Talvez eu também pudesse, como você, fingir que está tudo bem e ignorar os fatos contrários. Transformar essa ilusão contraproducente em realidade e, boom!, viver a vida como se não houvesse amanhã; mas, infelizmente — e isso pode parecer impressionante —, sempre há. A não ser que você morra, e esse não é um bom amanhã. Eu gostaria de chacoalhá-lo por horas, fazê-lo acordar, chorar e quebrar coisas, se isso fosse ajudá-lo a perceber que você está indo embora e me deixando sozinho… sozinho sem você._

_E sem você eu não existo._

A pesada porta da biblioteca se abriu com um clique de maçaneta girando e a cabeça arruivada de sua prima apareceu. Ele levantou quase imperceptivelmente a cabeça da mesa onde estava debruçado para ouvi-la falar.

— James, você vai com a gente pro Beco? Vai todo mundo pra comprar as coisas da Lily.

— Acho que não — ele coçou o queixo enquanto passava os olhos pelas lombadas coloridas dos livros nas prateleiras, tentando memorizar os títulos e evitando mostrar a face manchada pelas lágrimas para Rose. — Não, não vou.

Ela lhe lançou uma encarada estranha e saiu.

James suspirou e bateu a testa contra a mesa.

O grupo já estava se afastando do casarão dos Potter em Godric's Hollow quando Teddy parou de observar os pássaros sobrevoando sua cabeça no céu azul e afastou-se de Albus, que cumprimentava um amigo da vizinhança, para voltar correndo à porta de entrada. Ele gritou uma explicação pobre para as expressões de incompreensão que se seguiram.

— Banheiro!

— A gente te espera, Ted — disse Hugo, que era muito apegado ao rapaz.

— Não, podem ir. Eu alcanço vocês.

"Acho", pensou, e entrou na casa.

Sua peregrinação pela mansão não foi tão demorada. Ele conhecia aquele lugar como a palma de sua mão; tinha crescido ali, afinal. Era seu lar. Ele passou por cada quadro nas paredes — desde uma representação obscura do Chalé das Conchas com as ondas revoltosas do mar ao fundo até o rosto simpático e riscado de uma velha Molly Weasley, o pilar daquela família —, cruzou uma tapeçaria negra de veludo com a ilustração do que parecia ser um casal de corças e parou à porta da biblioteca.

Ele pensou em todos os problemas que estava enfrentando ultimamente. Pensou em Victoire, no quanto gostava dela, no quanto estava confuso, em como a perspectiva de se afastar daquela família e construir uma vida com alguém era uma decisão aterradora. Para os dois, mas principalmente para ele. E para James. Ted ainda não sabia como lidar com aquela  _coisa_  que havia entre os dois, mas não era estúpido para tentar ignorar ou negar. Ele não queria ser desonesto com ninguém e temia acabar magoando duas das pessoas com as quais mais se importava no mundo. Por que tinha de ser tão difícil? Mesmo entre bruxos o amor ainda era um mistério doloroso; uma pena que não aprendessem isso na escola.

Ted Lupin aprumou-se, respirou fundo e entrou.

_A lua estava muito bonita naquela noite. Ted sempre tivera uma conexão forte com ela, apesar de saber o que representou para seu pai e os traumas que ele teve de carregar até a morte, perecendo com medo de ter passado a maldição para seu filho. Ainda assim, debruçado sobre o parapeito da Torre de Astronomia, Ted não conseguia parar de pensar em como aquele astro era fantástico em sua impassividade. A lua persistia, dia após dia; transmutava-se, às vezes se escondia, absorvia o calor e a luz do sol e os compartilhava com os notívagos solitários. Pessoas como ele._

_Não se via como um coitado, entretanto. Estava longe de ser um fardo. Nunca se cansava das noites passadas em claro rondando os corredores e fazendo o trabalho de monitor por tabela. Não era bem uma obrigação se ele gostava. Ainda se confundia com o porquê de ter se voluntariado e sido escolhido._

_Ted era uma pessoa razoável._

Seus olhos se encontraram automaticamente, embora as reações tivessem sido diferentes. James empurrou-se contra o encosto da cadeira, duro como pedra, as sobrancelhas levantadas em descrença e um deboche que queria projetar mas não conseguia manter. Ted apenas abaixou a cabeça o suficiente para não parecer afrontador e se aproximou a leves passos. O outro, se possível, contraiu-se ainda mais. Continuaram se encarando sem nenhum sinal posterior de reconhecimento.

Nada.

_Era quase interessante observar como trabalhava o degradê de luzes nas paredes de pedra enquanto andava. O reflexo alvo da lua pelas aberturas das partes mais altas era intercalado pelo calor amarelado dos archotes bruxuleantes que pendiam entre uma armadura ou outra. Uma pena que James fosse muito inquieto para poder aproveitar de forma completa a subjetividade do mundo ao seu redor._

_Estava voltando de um encontro frustrante com o mais novo dos Lovegood. O garoto era talvez a pessoa mais linda que já tinha conhecido embora, por algum motivo, estivesse mais interessado em conversar do que… outras coisas. James quase se sentiu culpado por se decepcionar com suas expectativas. Louis era uma boa pessoa._

_James ouviu passos e rapidamente se escorou atrás de uma estátua. Segurou a respiração em apreensão até que uma silhueta deslizasse sem demonstrar reconhecer sua presença pelo corredor. Era um corpo alto e esbelto._

_A pessoa parou de andar sem se virar, deixando escapar um risinho sarcástico logo depois._

_— Eu sei que você está aí, James. Por favor._

_James suspirou._

_— Droga, Teddy._

James afastou os olhos, voltou à sua antiga posição debruçado sobre a mesa e colocou os braços sobre a cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que Ted puxava outra cadeira de madeira e sentava-se ao seu lado. Ele hesitou um pouco ao levantar uma mão e pousá-la no braço do outro, fazendo uma careta como se esperasse que ambos entrassem em combustão.

Houve apenas um estremecimento de surpresa e o toque foi quebrado.

 _—_ O que você quer?

 _—_ Não sei.

_Ele se encostou na parede e tirou um maço de cigarro do bolso. O mais velho se aproximou com o cenho franzido e ficou parado, encarando frustrado o que acontecia à sua frente enquanto James segurava um tubo entre seus dedos, concentrado._

_Ted tentou arrancar aquilo da mão dele e acabou derrubando tudo._

_— O que você… o que… — James balbuciou, os dentes cerrados._

_— O que_ você _pensa que está fazendo, James Potter?_

_O clima de tensão os fez ficarem parados, instintivamente ofegantes._

_— Você é idiota? Qual é o seu problema?_

_— E você não consegue viver sem controlar tudo à sua volta, não é mesmo? Depois que virou monitor — andando de lá pra cá com a Vic — mandando em tudo — achando que pode —_

_James balançava a cabeça a cada sentença incompleta, exasperado, enquanto o outro piscava de forma perplexa._

— Já faz um tempo que a gente não se fala.

James virou a cabeça para encará-lo.

— É.

_O mais velho reprimiu uma gargalhada sarcástica, escondendo sua raiva._

_— Você não tem noção nenhuma, não é? Se você quer dizer alguma coisa, diga logo ao invés de ficar inventando coisas e fazendo merda por aí. Eu não tenho tempo pra lidar com criança._

— Eu senti sua falta — Ted levou os dedos aos cabelos ruivos sem nenhuma resistência.

James empurrou ligeiramente a cabeça contra a mão do outro.

— Eu também, primo.

_Ted não foi rápido o suficiente para desviar do soco, que o acertou em cheio na bochecha, lançando-o para trás. Ele permaneceu em silêncio depois de um tempo, uma mão massageando o local e olhando para um James que tremia contra a parede, lhe enviando um olhar enfurecido e magoado com pupilas dilatadas._

Eles permaneceram abraçados, ouvindo o som da própria respiração e com a bênção de todos os livros, todas as histórias e todas as cores que os rodeavam.


End file.
